Wetteinsatz
by Godiva
Summary: Oliver hat sich in Markus Flint verliebt und hofft eine Wette über den Ausgang des Quidditchspiels wird sie näherbringen. Eher kurz und nicht viel Plot. Spielt während dem 2. Buch


Die erste Geschichte die ich hier hochlade ... Oliver Wood und Markus Flint sind eines meiner Lieblingspärchen und es gibt leider viel zu wenig Fanfics zu den beiden, also habe ich dem etwas abgeholfen. Die Geschichte spielt im zweiten Buch (Oliver ist im 6.Jahr)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt in der die Geschichte spielt gehören J.K.Rowling. (Wer das nicht weiss hat die letzten Jahre wohl hinter dem Mond gelebt ^^;;)  
  
~Wetteinsatz~  
  
Harry hatte einmal gesagt er wäre überzeugt Flint hätte Trollblut in ihm. Oliver hatte mit dem Rest des Teams gelacht, und es war auch wirklich nicht abzustreiten dass Flint nicht gerade den gängigen Schönheitsidealen entsprach. Er seufzte als er sich umzog. Trotzdem, der Augenblick der ihn an nervösesten machte vor den Spielen gegen Slytherin war der Händedruck zwischen ihm und Markus. Er sah seine Hand nachdenklich an. Nachdem er so lange seinen Besenstiel gehalten hatte, hatte er immer noch das Gefühl er könnte Flints Hand spüren. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken. Stark genug hatte Flint gedrückt, als hoffe er Olivers Hand zu brechen um ihn aus dem Spiel zu bringen. Er beeilte sich seinem Team in Richtung Krankenzimmer zu folgen und Harry aufzumuntern. Niemand hatte jemals seine Knochen entfernt, aber er nahm dass es keine angenehme Erfahrung war.  
  
Zaubertränke. Und Oliver musste mit Flint zusammen arbeiten. Nach den Spielen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin tendierte Snape dazu ihn mit Flint zu paaren. Früher war es wohl um Oliver weiter zu demütigen. Warum er es jetzt tat wusste er nicht. Um Flint zu bestrafen für die Niederlage Slytherins oder Oliver dafür dass er Slytherin besiegt hatte? Dass der Trank nichts werden würde war von vorneherein klar. Oliver und Markus waren nur im Quidditch wirklich gut. Ebenso klar war dass nur er den Trank würde probieren müssen und dass es offensichtlich seine Schuld sein würde. Flint sah ihn an, Hass in seinen Augen.  
  
"Glaub nur nicht, dass du wegen des glücklichen Sieges gestern den Pokal schon gewonnen hast."  
  
Oliver konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Hm, ich weiss nicht. Mit einem Sucher der den Snitch nicht sieht wenn der neben ihm schwebt?"  
  
Amüsiert schaute er zu wie Flints Fäuste zuckten. Nicht einmal ein Slytherin konnte es wagen in Snape's Klasse jemanden körperlich anzugreifen. Statt dessen musste Flint sich damit begnügen ihn mit seinen Augen anzufunkeln und etwas von "Das wirst du noch bereuen" zischen. Oliver fiel etwas ein er grinste.  
  
"Ich wette mit dir Gryffindor wird dieses Jahr den Pokal gewinnen."  
  
Flint blinzelte zuerst verwirrt, dann grinste er zurück.  
  
"Was ist der Einsatz?"  
  
Oliver war an der Reihe zu blinzeln. Er hatte gar nicht so weit gedacht. Er schluckte etwas als er sah wie Flint's Stirn sich in Falten zog. /Oh nein, er denkt!/ Aber schlussendlich machte sich eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit auf Markus' Gesicht breit.  
  
"Ich nehme an eine öffentliche Demütigung würde Probleme mit den Lehrern bringen."  
  
... und sie beide konnten es sich bei ihren Noten nicht wirklich leisten den Zorn der Lehrer auf sich zu ziehen. Oliver wagte es wieder auszuatmen. Dann grinste Markus.  
  
"Der Verlierer ist persönlicher Sklave des Gewinners für einen Tag - einem Sonntag natürlich wo der Verlierer sich nicht den halben Tag sich in Klassen verstecken kann."  
  
Zwischen seinen Fantasien was er mit Markus anstellen würde, wenn der sein Sklave wäre, brachte Oliver gerade noch ein "Okay" heraus. Jede weitere Konversation wurde unterbrochen durch Snape der kam um den Fortschritt ihres Trankes zu begutachten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache dass sie die letzten Minuten mit reden verbracht hatten war dieser Fortschritt nicht vorhanden und Snape goss seinen Zorn über Oliver aus.  
  
Der Tag des Spiels zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff war da, Gryffindor war klarer Favorit. Bei seinenWarm Up Runden flog Oliver so nah wie möglich an Markus vorbei. Der mit seinen Freunden gekommen war um Hufflepuff anzufeuern - oder eher Gryffindor auszubuhen. Bevor das Spiel aber auch nur begonnen hatte, trat Professor McGonagall das Spielfeld. Ungläubig sah Oliver zu der Leiterin des Gryffindor Hauses als sie den Match absagte. Er wusste kaum was er tat als er so schnell wie möglich landete und ohne von seinem Besen zu steigen auf McGonagall zu rannte. Die ihn völlig ignorierte. Seine Teamkollegen schoben ihn in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Frustriert trottete er zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Soviel zum Thema Markus als sein persönlicher Sklave für einen Tag. Den Rest des Tages ging ihm jeder aus dem Weg.  
  
Einige Wochen später Klasse stellte Markus sich ihm in den Weg nach einer gemeinsamen Geschichtslektion und verlangte ein Gespräch. Sehr zur Überraschung seiner Klassenkameraden gab Oliver nach und verzog sich mit Markus in einen leisen Winkel. Markus schien etwas verlegen - besser gesagt, er war verlegen, warum würde er sonst an seinem Kopf rumkratzen?  
  
"Wegen der Wette ." begann er. Oliver wartete geduldig auf den nächsten Teil des Satzes, der schlussendlich auch kam.  
  
"Was machen wir, wenn es gar kein Quidditch mehr gibt dieses Jahr?"  
  
"Ausser uns zu erhängen meinst du?"  
  
Oliver seufzte, der Quidditchentzug begann an seinen Nerven zu zehren. Markus grinste - nein, er lächelte! Oliver war zu überrascht um einen weiteren Kommentar zu machen. Schliesslich sprach Markus wieder.  
  
"Ja, sollen wir die Wette auf nächstes Jahr verschieben, oder ein privates Quidditchduell arrangieren?"  
  
Oliver blinzelte. Mehrmals. Ein privates Quidditchduell mit Markus? Das war ja fast ein Date! Es fühlte sich an als ob sein Herz fröhlich auf und ab hüpfte. Schliesslich brachte er seine Stimmbänder wenigstens halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Ein privates Quidditchduell. Wir können die Wette immer noch erneuern nächstes Jahr."  
  
Auch wenn wenige Leute es wussten, Abwehrzauber waren eine von Oliver's wenigen nicht-Quidditch Spezialitäten und er stellte sicher dass alle Leute die sich dem Quidditchfeld auch nur auf 500 Meter näherten, plötzlich den Drang verspürten in die Bibliothek zu gehen um mehr über die Kammer des Schreckens herauszufinden. In Anbetracht der Situation, würden auch die cleversten Zauberer nicht darauf kommen dass sie diesen Drang wegen einem Zauber verspürten. Er stieg auf seinen Besen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Markus Strafschüsse schiessen würde, und Oliver abwehren würde. Zwanzig Schüsse, und wenn Markus 10 hineinbekam hatte er gewonnen, andernfalls Oliver. Markus brachte den ersten rein, aber die nächsten beiden Male schoss Oliver den Ball mühelos zurück. Der vierte ging wieder rein. Schliesslich stand es 8:9. Oliver erlaubte es sich nicht seine Konzentration zu verlieren. Markus Schuss war sehr scharf und schnell, aber Oliver wehrte ab - und schoss den Ball direkt in Richtung von Markus' Gesicht. Der wich aus und der Blick mit dem er Oliver bedachte, hätte einen schwächeren Charakter vermutlich dazu gebracht schreiend so weit weg wie möglich zu laufen und die nächsten Wochen unter seinem Bett von Alpträumen geplagt zu verbringen. Aber Oliver war zu sehr im Rausch seines Sieges um den Blick wirklich zu würdigen. Er zwinkerte Markus an. "Morgen ist Sonntag, bis dann."  
  
Oliver schlief wenig in dieser Nacht. Nun, da der Tag endlich gekommen war auf den er sich so lange gefreut hatte, musste er sich endlich der Realität stellen. Seine Fantasien waren unrealisierbar. Erstens war es äusserst unehrenhaft jemanden zu unerwünschten Intimitäten zu zwingen. Zweitens konnte er Markus gar nicht zwingen. Markus war stärker als er. Ok, er war in Zaubersprüchen besser, aber was sollte das bringen, wenn er den Tag mit Selbstverteidigung brachte? Ausserdem würde er nie jemanden belästigen, weil ... ungefähr an dem Punkt stoppte Oliver seinen Gedankengang, und begann sich zu überlegen was er halbwegs realistischerweise von Markus verlangen konnte.  
  
"Du willst WAS?"  
  
Sie waren unbemerkt von den Professoren in einer kleinen Kammer im Astronomieturm verschwunden - den Teil des Schlosses von dem alle wussten dass er am wenigstens von Geistern und geschwätzigen Bildern frequentiert wurde. Oliver schluckte als Markus ihn absolut schockiert anschaute. Er hatte gewusst dass auch diese Idee zu weit ging, aber es gab kein zurück mehr.  
  
"Eine Rückenmassage? Meine Muskeln haben gestern etwas gelitten."  
  
Markus seufzte laut und schaute auf seine prankenhaften Hände. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie versucht." Oliver lachte über Markus Gesicht. Plötzlich war er zwischen der Wand und Markus eingeklemmt.  
  
"Lach mich nicht aus!"  
  
Oliver setzte sein bestes "es-tut-mir-so-leid" Gesicht auf.  
  
"Okay, okay, probier es einfach. Ich lasse auch mein Oberteil an, wenn dich das beruhigt."  
  
Markus liess ihn los und nickte. Oliver legte seine Roben auf den Boden als Polster und machte es sich bequem. Er konnte nur hoffen das Markus die Gelegenheit nicht nutzte sein Rückgrat zu brechen.  
  
Markus hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, stellte Oliver bald fest. Da sein Hauptinteresse jedoch Markus Hände auf seinem Körper waren, machte er keinen Kommentar. Plötzlich waren die starken Hände von seinem Körper verschwunden. Erstaunt drehte er sich um. Markus sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht."  
  
Oliver seufzte.  
  
"Lass mich deinen Rücken massieren, dann merkst du was du tun sollst."  
  
Kaum hatten diese Worten seinen Mund verlassen, wünschte er sich so schnell wie möglich einen Tarnmantel herbei. Was würde Markus von ihm denken? Markus war sein Sklave verdammt noch mal! Er sah etwas verlegen zu Markus, der erschüttert aussah. Schliesslich öffnete er seinen Mund.  
  
"Du willst mir den Rücken massieren?"  
  
"Nur, damit du mich massieren kannst,"  
  
stellte Oliver klar. Immer noch mit sehr verwirrten Blick drehte sich Markus auf seinen Bauch. Oliver spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. Markus Hemd war ziemlich dünn und er genoss das Gefühl von Markus's Muskeln unter seinen Händen. Markus brauchte wirklich eine Massage, er war völlig verspannt. Er vergass die Zeit völlig und arbeitete stumm. Als Markus sanft stöhnte kam er in die Realität zurück. Er nahm seine Hände von Markus Rücken. Markus drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm.  
  
"Das war gut."  
  
Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht.  
  
"War ich nicht eigentlich dein Sklave?"  
  
Oliver spürte wie ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg.  
  
"Der Teil kommt jetzt."  
  
Damit drehte er sich auf seinen Rücken. Die Lektion hatte sich gelohnt - Markus Hände waren natürlich immer noch viel zu gross um eine wirklich gute Massage zu ermöglichen, aber seine Hände taten ihre Wirkung und bald fühlte Oliver sich viel entspannter. Er driftete in sein Traumland ab, als Markus ihn wieder herausholte.  
  
"Du fühlst dich jetzt entspannt an."  
  
Oliver musste ihm recht geben und setzte sich auf.  
  
"Hast du noch etwas?"  
  
Er sah Markus erstaunt an. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht weiter als die Massage gedacht.  
  
"Errm."  
  
Markus lachte.  
  
"Ich habe keine grosse Mühe mir eine Menge demütigender Aufgaben auszudenken. Eigentlich habe ich die letzten Nächte damit verbracht mir die auszudenken. Warst du so sicher du verlierst?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht!"  
  
Empört stand Oliver auf und sah zu Markus herunter, der sich grinsend ebenfalls erhob.  
  
"Und du hast dir nicht überlegt was du tun willst?"  
  
Statt zu antworten errötete Oliver tief, sehr tief. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern dass sein Gesicht sich jemals so heiss angefühlt hatte.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Du würdest mich umbringen wenn ich sie dir erzählte."  
  
"Erzähl es mir, ich tue dir nichts, versprochen."  
  
Oliver hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Das Versprechen eines Slytherins? Der berühmt für seine Fouls ist?"  
  
Markus biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
"Für einen Gryffindor hast du erstaunlich wenig Rückgrat."  
  
Oliver biss seine eigenen Zähne zusammen. Dann eben alles oder gar nichts. Er trat näher an Markus ran, hob seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf Markus. Die Lippen des Anderen waren erstaunlich weich, und - Oliver war sicher das er träumte - Markus Reaktion war ihn in eine rauhe Umarmung zu zerren und ihn dennoch recht sanft zurückzuküssen. Das seine Zähne schief waren, störte überhaupt nicht.  
  
Auch der wundervollste erste Kuss muss einmal enden. Widerstrebig löste Oliver seine Lippen von Markus' Mund. Die breiten Schultern waren zu einladend und Oliver liess seinen Kopf in Richtung Markus' Brust fallen. Markus' Stimme erreichte sein Ohr.  
  
"Ausgerechnet du ."  
  
Oliver liess seine Hände um Markus Taille gleiten.  
  
"Ich hatte da keine Kontrolle."  
  
Markus lachte, und hob Olivers Kopf so dass sie sich in die Augen schauten.  
  
"Ein Kuss war die einzige Fantasie?"  
  
Der abrupte Wechsel in Olivers Gesichtsfarbe war Antwort genug.  
  
"Willst du sie mir erzählen?"  
  
Oliver blickte auf die Uhr.  
  
"Ein anderes Mal vielleicht?"  
  
Er lächelte hoffnungsvoll. Markus sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
  
"Wenn wir das oft machen - das ist das erste und letzte Mal dass ich 'Sklave' bin."  
  
Oliver lachte. "Okay."  
  
Schliesslich sahen sie sich wieder an. Oliver räusperte sich.  
  
"Wenn das herauskommt, bin ich nicht mehr Quidditchcaptain von Gryffindor."  
  
"Ich auch nicht von Slytherin."  
  
Sie sahen sich an. Sie brauchten keine Worte für diese Konversation. Quidditch war die Priorität in ihren Leben.  
  
"Ich nehme an es wird nicht so schwer zu verheimlichen sein. Auch die grössten Klatschbasen werden wohl kaum darauf kommen."  
  
Markus nickte, dann grinste er als er einen seiner seltenen Geistesblitze hatte.  
  
"Und wenn es mal gefährlich werden sollte, kann ich immer noch das Gerücht streuen dass Draco immer gegen euch verliert weil er heimlich in Potter verliebt ist. Das wird alle anderen Gerücht töten." 


End file.
